


Casualties of Trade

by wisdomeagle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Detective Noir, Drabble, F/M, Private Investigation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-25
Updated: 2007-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/pseuds/wisdomeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And I can kill you with my brain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casualties of Trade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alixtii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/gifts).



Keith always thought it was his daughter, but in fact a well-dressed English girl with bushy hair is the reason they invented the phrase "pushy dames."

"Any reason I intercepted a package for your friend filled with deadly nightshade and assorted other poisons?"

"Not that I know of."

"That strike you as peculiar in any way?"

"Not really." Hermione's mouth has been fixed in the same determined smile for three days, and Keith's been wishing that whole time that he'd gone into a safer business, like lion-taming. Something that didn't involve perversely closed-mouthed clients, especially ones with brain-addling, businesslike stares.


End file.
